Scorpion’s Sting (20)
by Storm177
Summary: A New Operator Has Arrived. How Will He Fend Against The Others?
1. Bio, Loudout, and Gadget

Name: Garvey Hamilton

Age: 23

DOB: March 22, 1995

Height: 5'11

Weight: 132 lbs.

Role: Defender

Place Of Birth: Falls End, Montana

Bio: Garvey Was Born In Falls End, Montana. A Place Known For It's Cultist Activity Or Formally Known As 'Project Edens Gate' And was Taken From His Family. He Then Began To Believe In The Cultists Beliefs Of God. He Was Rescued at Age 14 And Needed Psychiatric Help to Rid Him Of Those Beliefs. At Age 18 He Was Excepted Into San Francisco State and Received a PHD in Chemistry. At Age 21 He Was Then Approved To Join Team Rainbow as a Chemist To Defuse And Study The White Mask Gas Bombs. His Talent Was Recognized By Local Operator Lera Melinkova And Was Recommended To Six. Accepted, Garvey Is The Newest Operator To Join Team Rainbow And We Expect That He Won't Disappoint.

Psychological Profile: Garvey has a Heavy View On God And Firmly Believes In Him and that All Of The Good Things in Life Are Because Of Him. Garvey Also Seem To show Signs Of Social Anxiety And Anti- Social Behavior. Stated By His Best Friend Oliver Flament 'He Is a Really Funny and Nice Guy Once You break Through That Shell Of His. He Usually Comes Of Harsh And Sometimes Rude To Newer People But Will Gradually Warm Up To You The More You Talk With Him.'

Known Members:

Oliver Flament

Lera Melinkova

Marius Strecher

Mark Chander

Primaries

HK G11 Burst Assult Rifle

KSG-12 Bullpup Shotgun

FN F2000 Full Auto Bullpup Assult Rifle

Secondaries

MP443 Grach

Beretta 93R

Gadget: HLD-24

Description: A Deployable Mine That Can Be Attached to Doorways. When Detonated It Causes The Affected Target To Experience Hallucinations Such as A Dark Empty Hallway Allowing Scorpion To Attack The Disrupted Target With Ease.

Can Be Countered By Thatcher's EMP Grenade, Shocked By Twitches Drone And Destroyed By Explosives.

 **Hey, I'm Back! Gonna Try This Again. I've Gotten Slightly Better At Writing But Nothing Great.**

 **See You Guys Later!**

 **-Storm**


	2. 1

**All of The Operators Are In The Cafeteria, Talking and Socializing. Frost, Lion, Lesion, And Castle Are Talking About Rumors Of a New Operator Coming To Rainbow.**

Frost: I Don't Know Guys, All Of The Rumors Seem Like Long Shots.

Lion: I Heard That He's From Falls End Montana.

Lesion: Falls End? Isn't that Where Those 'Project Edens Gate' Creeps Are?

Lion: Yep, That's Them. Used to Know a Guy From Falls End, Last I Heard He Was Going On a Job With Some Tresure Hunter And His Brother To Find The Lost Tresure Of Henry Avery or Something.

Castle: Oh Well, If This Guy Turns Out To Be Real Lets Hope He Isn't a Grade A Douche Bag.

Lesion: Amen To That.

 **Everyone Is Then Called Into The Announcement Area, A Place Where Six Will Announce New Operators Or Updates On Current Operations.**

Six: Everyone Please Sit Down, Today We Are Here To Welcome The Newest Member Of Team Rainbow. Please Welcome, Garvey Hamilton.

 **Garvey Then Steps Out Behind Six With His Hands Behind His Back, He Nods To Everyone. Everyone is Either Clapping or Just Listening To Six**

Six: Mr. Hamilton Is A Skilled Chemist And Expert At Melee Combat. He Was Born In Falls End, Montana And Was Raised With The Seed Family

 **The Crowd Then Begins To Question Sixes Choice At Bringing Garvey Aboard**

Six: Now I Know What You Are All Thinking The Seed Family? Isn't That The Family That Formed Project Edens Gate?' And To Answer That Question, Yes They Were

 **Everyone Then Seems To Get Visibly Agrivated**

Thermite: Six? Ma'am I Know You Trust This Man But We Sure As Hell Don't. I Mean Bringing Someone Related To The Seed's Just Spells Bad. I Say We See If This Guy Isn't Hyped Up On That Bliss Crap And Take Him To The Simulator.

 **Everyone Seems To Accept Thermite's Idea While Garvey is Standing Behind Six With a Emotionless Face**

Six: I See No Problem With That Idea Mr. Trace. Garvey, Mr. Baker Will Take You To The Simulator.

Thatcher: Well Mate, Let's Get Going.

Garvey Just Nods And Follows Mike.

 **A/N**

 **Well That Was Something... Anyways See You Guys Later!**

 **-Storm**


	3. Question

Should I Replace The KSG With The Pancor Jackhammer? It's a Bullpup Shotgun as Well But I Think it's Full Auto (like The AA-12) And Scorpion's Loadout is Based Around Unique or Not Very Known Weapons. It Seems Like The Jackhammer Would Be Really Cool To Add But I Want your Opinion. BTW Sorry About Not Uploading Chapters But School And All That Jazz Has Been Holding me Up.

-Storm


	4. KSG Replacement Answers

To All Of You Who Answered The KSG Replacement Question Seemed That You Wanted It Gone, So I Replaced it With The Pancor Jackhammer. I Found Out That There's Like 3 in The Entire World And Only One Still Works. **Big Boi Thonk**

Chapter 2 is Now in Development So thats Pretty Neat. Right? **RIGHT?**

Yeah, Sorry About The Wait.


End file.
